<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even though I'm an asshole? by Yellow_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985931">Even though I'm an asshole?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul'>Yellow_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, big gay, its platonic but i really ship it, the big gay is at me though, they are smol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I... I want to be your friend,"</p><p>"You want to be friends with... me?"</p><p>"Only if you want to, too?"</p><p>Alternatively,</p><p>Kyoya and Tamaki meet a little younger, and maybe Kyoya has more tells than he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya &amp; Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even though I'm an asshole?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a really old doodle I made, and added to! I just love these boys and felt they deserved more than some messy notes :'3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Kyoya met Tamaki before he <em>met</em> Tamaki. He hadn't thought much of the other boy, his hair wild and face dirty. He looked like every other commoner as he held his hand out to him, the universal sign for a hand shake.</p><p>          He wrinkled his nose at the gesture, "I'm sorry, I don't shake hands with <em>commoners</em>."</p><p>          It didn't matter that Kyoya was told to always be polite. Well, it did, but who would this boy tell? He was no one of importance. Kyoya didn't <em>have</em> to be kind to him. He wasn't bound by rules or frivolous niceties of the upper class. He could be himself. Which mainly meant he could be a brat.</p><p>          "Oh," the other supplied, a little dumbfounded.</p><p>          Oh was <em>right</em>. This kid had to be plain stupid to think he could so easily befriend someone so <em>obviously</em> higher in status. Maybe he was stupid. Kyoya knew that the lower class wasn't capable of affording education as nice as his own, it would make sense for their kids to be idiots.</p><p>          He almost felt bad for the boy, born into the wrong household and now too dumb to comprehend who was socially acceptable to ask for friend ship. A true shame. Perhaps they could have been friends if the other were better educated (and tied to a business that could aid his father's).</p><p>          Not that Kyoya wanted anymore "<em>friends</em>", they were quite exhausting to handle.</p><p>          "Why not?"</p><p>          "What?"</p><p>          "Why not shake hands with a commoner?"</p><p>          Kyoya definitely didn't feel bad now, just annoyed. Why couldn't he just be left alone? "Why should I? I have nothing to gain from being pleasant with you,"</p><p>          "Friendship!" He announced, looking extremely proud of himself.</p><p>          Was this guy <em>serious? Friendship?</em> This wasn't some anime. "Friends should be made out of convenience. I have nothing to gain from a friendship with you,"</p><p>          Kyoya didn't sit around to see his hurt expression, he could wait for his chauffer somewhere quieter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>          Kyoya had many regrets, most of which weren't in his control. (Being the youngest, for example.) But never had something gone so obnoxiously wrong as this.</p><p>          "Kyoya, this is Tamaki Suoh. I would like for you two to get along." He gave him a pointed look, and Kyoya knew what he had to do. But how could he do that? There was no way this kid- <em>Tamaki</em>, would ever be friends with him after Kyoya not only snubbed him, but<em> mistook him for a commoner.</em></p><p>          Other kids didn't "<em>work</em>" like Kyoya did. They didn't all bend over backwards for business deals and connections. They were influenced by emotions. They liked people that were nice. People who were kind, who did what they wanted.</p><p>Kyoya had <em>fucked up.</em></p><p>          He didn't know it was possible to fuck up this badly, intentionally or otherwise.</p><p>          "Hi," the other offered lamely, as their parents walked away. Likely to discuss some important trade deal or God knows what. Kyoya just hoped he hadn't ruined the whole thing before it'd even begun.</p><p>          He needed to recover, make an excuse, apologize, <em>something</em>. "Making friends" wasn't usually so hard, but then again, normally wealthy kids didn't dress like scrubs and roll around in the dirt.</p><p>          "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today, I was in a terrible mood because my chauffer was running late, I didn't mean to let it out on you. I understand if you don't want to be friends-"</p><p>          "I-" Kyoya hadn't been expecting an interruption, though he didn't mind it. Maybe this kid hadn't been trained in proper etiquette, his manners seemed to be horribly lacking.</p><p>          <a href="https://asteraes-aster.tumblr.com/post/617392094134370304/tamakyo-au-where-they-meet-younger-and-grew-up-as">"I... I want to be your friend,"</a></p><p>          It took Kyoya a moment to process, because what the hell? He didn't think before blurting, "You want to be friends with... <em>me?"</em></p><p>          Kyoya was so <em>clearly</em> playing him! Anyone could tell he didn't actually want to be friends, that he had given an empty excuse to fix what he'd done earlier- how stupid <em>was</em> this kid?</p><p>          Tamaki looked panicked, like maybe asking to be friends had offended Kyoya. He itched the back of his head, looking away, wreaking of nervousness, "Only if you want to, too?"</p><p>          "Why?" And Kyoya needed to stop looking a gift horse in the mouth and just be <em>happy</em>. He could so easily just accept the offer and that would be that. He shouldn't question the other.</p><p>          But he had to know.</p><p>          The other stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant by <em>why</em>. "You don't have any friends," he offered, quietly, "and I know what that's like. To not have anyone who you can be you around. I need a friend, too, and I think I'd really like if it was you."</p><p>          Now it was <em>Kyoya's</em> turn to say, "Oh,"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>          Because he was right. There wasn't anyone Kyoya was "<em>himself</em>" around. Somehow this stranger, who was a complete blithering fool, had read him like a book.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          And for some reason he decided to open up his own pages to Kyoya, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Even though I'm an asshole?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Tamaki perked up like a puppy after hearing walk, "Even if your an asshole!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then I think I <em>would</em> like to be friends. Real friends,"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>